Left Behind
by Byjinder
Summary: Piper is tired of being left behind.


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick fic that ran through my mind when I saw this week's episode of **Charmed**. This takes place after Leo and Piper leave the destroyed Halliwell Manor; they are in Phoebe's apartment.

**Summary:** Piper is tired of being left behind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Charmed**.

**Left Behind**

The apartment was dark and Piper was alone. The Triad and Christie were gone but Billie was still alive. The final battle ran through her mind over and over again. How could they have failed so miserably? It didn't matter to her that one of the most evil forces she had ever faced in her charmed life was vanquished by her hand. Her sisters were dead and that constituted a failure in her eyes.

A movement from behind her alerted her to the fact that fact that she was no longer alone.

Leo.

"Piper…"

It was all he could say. No words of comfort would help her now. It was silent for a few more minutes and he started when she suddenly spoke.

"Why am I always getting left behind?"

_Left behind?_ he thought confused,"I don't know what you mean? Phoebe and Paige died; they didn't leave you behind."

"Yes they did; just like everybody else."

"Piper—"

"No, it's true. Whether just by leaving or dying, which is just another form of leaving a person behind, I'm always getting left.

First it was my father, then my mother and then Grams. Andy, Dan, Prue, even Cole left. Everybody thinks that Phoebe is the only one that suffered. She may have suffered the most but he was family, we all loved him and he left. Even you Leo, you leave all the time. You may come back but you leave none the less and now Phoebe and Paige."

It was silent.

"You have nothing to say? I shouldn't be surprised; what can you say the truth. If you can't deny it then maybe you can give me answers to my questions. Why do I have to be the strong one? Why do I have to hold everything together? When Prue left I was suddenly the oldest sister, when you left I had to deal with raising two kids; one of them more powerful than anything this world had ever seen! Do you know what it was like Leo watching you leave every time? Having to keep hope alive in our son, trying to convince that it's not his fault Daddy's gone? I never blamed you once because it was usually the Elders fault, they were always trying to break up our family as far as I'm concerned, but the day you became one of them, an Elder, I hated you; I hated you so much."

"Piper, I had no choice!"

"Yes you did; you had a choice, you could have chosen me, I **_asked _**you to choose me, but you didn't. You chose your job over me, your son, and your family. Wyatt wasn't even a year old and you just left. You know sometimes I wish I'd never met you. There would still be demons yes, but, there wouldn't be a constant pain in my heart, my soul wouldn't be forever dying."

She went quiet for a moment and when she spoke again her voice was calm, devoid of any emotion. "None of that matters anymore; it's all water under the bridge now. Once again you're back but now my sisters are dead; gone."

She turned to him for the first time then, fresh tears streaming silently down her already tear streaked face. All the emotions absent from her voice, present in her shimmering eyes.

"The only thing I know now is that I'm tired of being left behind. When does my suffering end Leo? When do I get to leave?"

**Author's Corner**

For all those who haven't read my profile and gotten this message here it is again…

I must say that I am ashamed of myself. I have not updated in more than a year and my only excuse is that I didn't feel like it. I still love the world of fanfiction, very much so but, I have not been inspired to write in a very long time. After so much time and countless reviews I'm asking readers to be a little more patient. I'm slowly working on my stories, trying to get back into the swing of things. First I will be concentrating on **What I Have Lost**. It is my most popular story by far and many are still asking if I will update soon. I'm trying to make the next chapter as long as I can to make up for the long wait. Hopefully some of you can understand, if not well...

**Reluctant Heart** is on an indefinite hiatus until I want to delve into it again. As for **Untitled**, a new chapter will not be seen until after **WIHL**. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait and inconvenience but I must ask you to remember that I will not be updating these stories quickly. Thank you for understanding once again and if you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me.


End file.
